


Wrong Number

by typewriterlights



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewriterlights/pseuds/typewriterlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets a wrong number call at one in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a short little thing I wrote that is really just fluff.

Dan had finally got to bed. Finally. It was always hard for him to just put down his textbooks and sleep. His first year of university was coming to a close, and Dan wasn’t taking any chances when it came to passing his final exams. Dan also knew that sleep was an important factor if he wanted to pass his exams. He closed his deep rich brown eyes, prepared to let sleep take him away, when suddenly he heard,

“Together, together, together everyone/Together, together, come on lets have some fun…”

Dan rolled over cursing himself loudly for choosing such an annoying ringtone.

“I only got it ironically!” he would protest indignantly to his friends, but whether anyone believed him or not, he was unsure.

He quickly pressed the answer button in order to avoid angry calls from other people living on the same floor, complaining about the loud music. Dan raised his phone to his ear, and before he could get out and irritated, “Hello?” he heard the person on the other line start talking.

“Listen,” said a slightly breathless and obviously nervous male voice that Dan did not recognize.

“I don’t want you to say anything yet, I just want you to hear everything I need to say.” the unfamiliar voice continued.

“I know we’ve had problems before, and this hasn’t always been a perfect relationship, I mean we go to different collages, and I know you didn’t want me to go if it meant me leaving you. You did say I should have just not gone to collage in the first place so I could be around you all the time. I probably should have listened to you Courtney, you probably hate me now. I should have just given up the scholarship like you said, I feel so stupid now. But I want you to know how I feel. I love you Courtney. There I said it. You always told me you knew I would feel this way one day. So I guess today is the day.”

Dan was now fully awake listening to the silence on the other end.

“Courtney?” the voice asked tentatively.

“Hey, I don’t her side of the story, but this Courtney sounds pretty terrible. If you want my advice mate, you should probably dump her because she doesn’t sound very supportive at all. But hey, what do I know? I’m just the random guy you called at one in the morning thinking I was your girlfriend. The name’s Dan by the way, in case you were wondering.”

A deafening silence was coming from the other end of the line. Dan felt bad for the guy; he had just confessed his undying love to a wrong number.

“I’m so sorry! I’m so embarrassed right now, you probably think I’m mental. God why do I always mess things up?”

“Listen- wait what’s your name?”

“It’s Phil,” said the previously anonymous voice.

“Listen, Phil, just think this whole Courtney thing through, and maybe in the morning you can think about if she’s really good for you. I hope this little heart to heart helped, but now I’ve got to sleep, I’ve been up all night studying for exams.”

“Alright then, and thanks I guess for the advice. And sorry again for interrupting your sleep.”

Dan ended the call, then rolled over to put his phone back on the table. He then closed his eyes thinking that that would be the end of his accidental acquaintance with Phil.

                                                                                                                                   

*one week later*

 

“Hey, it’s Dan, right? You probably don’t even remember this, but a week or so ago I accidently called this number thinking it was my girlfriend. Well she’s my ex-girlfriend now, and I don’t know why I’m even telling you this, but she broke up with me. She told me that I was a useless boyfriend because I couldn’t give her the 5,000 pounds she needed for “expenses” or something. She knows I don’t have that kind of money! Anyway, after we broke up I found out that she’s done the same thing to a bunch of other guys, so I guess she wasn’t as great as I thought she was.”

“Do you always talk this much on the phone?” Dan asked playfully.

“I do when people listen,” Phil replied, slightly embarrassed now.

“Now, are you trying to get me to feel bad for you?”

“No!” Phil retorted indignantly. “I just mean that I talk a lot when I feel comfortable around a person”

“You’ve only talked to me over the phone, and the first time you thought I was your girlfriend! Ex-girlfriend, sorry.”

“Well, I did come completely open and honest to you about my relationship status, even though I did think you were someone else. Wrong number calls can really bring people closer together. I also wanted to apologize again for interrupting your much needed post-studying sleep. If you don’t mind telling me, where do you to school?”

“I go to Manchester University.”

“No way! That’s where I go!”

“Really?” Dan replied skeptically. “I thought coincidences like that only happened in bad romance movies.”

“I really do go there, and since you _are_ closer than I ever could have hoped, I was thinking maybe you wanted to go for coffee or something?”

“Are you really asking me on a date after only having talked to you twice over the phone? How do you know I’m not a serial killer? How do I know _you’re_ not a serial killer?”

“Well,” said Phil, “I guess we’ll both have to hope that neither of us are murders.”

“Maybe,” replied Dan, “this once I ca take that chance. Where do you want to go?”

Phil gave Dan the name of a nearby café and planned to meet there the following Saturday.

Dan had never been this happy to have received a wrong number call.


End file.
